


Unshed Tears

by andapanda



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andapanda/pseuds/andapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arbiters and Humans can never be together.<br/>Ginti wasn't wrong when he said those words to Decim, because eventually he's going to have to judge Mayu.</p>
<p>But will he be ready?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unshed Tears

Ginti walked away from the elevator, down the hall and back to the bar. This place was going to be very empty now that the girl was gone, very quiet and lonely. He at least still had Memine, though she couldn’t speak and it’s not like he really want to go talk with the others if he needed a conversation.

The arbiter looked over the eerily quiet Viginti, Kokeshi dolls lining the counter and shelves, the giant hand in the corner, the oddly empty sofas and stools. had it always been this quiet before Mayu, had she really brought life to the place that was never really there.

He held up the bear hair tie in his hand, was he going to forget about her now that she was gone. He didn’t want that, he wanted to remember her, the time he had with her, the way she talked, the way she moved and the way she was in general. He really liked her, but humans and arbiters can never be together.

Ginti moved behind the counter, still holding the bear in his hand and started thinking about the time the spunky human had been there. He started thinking about the first time she got here, the Twister, that idol she liked so much. Why couldn’t he had judged her then? She was obviously a good soul, no speck of darkness in it. It was an easy judgement, but instead she had stayed and now he had to think about what had just happened a few minutes ago.

\----------

“You’re going to have to judge her sooner or later.” Clavis said, not even looking at the arbiter in the elevator.

 

“I know…” Ginti honestly didn’t want to think about it, normally he’d have no trouble with judging humans. But Mayu, she was different, he didn’t know how, but he liked it.

“It’s better to have it over and done with.” The oddly haired elevator operator had a point. He’d do it as soon as he got back, he’d finally judge her. After living with her for a few months, it was best to get rid of her, she didn’t belong here.

As much as he wished she did.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the bar, where Mayu was playing with Memine. The cat looked at him when he entered, which made Mayu look as well.

“Ginti! You’re back! Did you bring food, I’m starving!” Right, he was supposed to do that, well it’s not as if it mattered at the moment.

“No...I forgot.” he couldn’t look at her, he didn’t need to make it any harder than it already was.

“You forgot?! Damn, well I guess we could make something with the stuff you already have.” He stood up and walked behind the counter to find something to eat. Not noticing the arbiters odd behaviour.

“Mayu, there’s...there’s something..” he growled, why was this so hard.

“Ginti, are you ok?” Finally she noticed that something was off, that he wasn’t even looking at her. Even Memine seemed to be acting oddly for some reason.

“yeah...as an arbiter..I need to judge human souls, you know that, right?” Of course she knew, he had already told her and whenever he did his job she would be reminded of it, which was every day.

Mayu blinked, figuring out why he was acting so strange, she was human after all “I understand.” To be honest she had completely forgotten about it. She was hoping that she could stay at Viginti, play with Memine and be with Ginti. She liked it, she liked him.

The arbiter wasn’t so convinced that she truly did understand, but thinking that she did made it a little bit easier. She started walking in the direction of the elevators. He sighed, it was time, better sooner than later as Clavis had said.

When they reached the elevators Mayu stopped and looked at them, both were closed at the moment but she could hear one moving, she was scared to check the mask above it, what is she was going to the void?

“Where am I..my soul going?” She had to know.

“Reincarnation, you have a good soul, not a speck of darkness in it.” He couldn’t even think about sending her soul to the void anymore, she was too good.

“oh? How do you know?” She held back tears, she didn’t want to go. So she had to distract herself until the elevator arrived for her.

“When you were playing Twister, the way you were, that’s how I know.” It wasn’t a real answer, how was he going to explain it to her anyway.

“For so long? then why didn’t you judge me sooner?” She turned around looking at him, but he was still looking away.

“I don’t know…” he could barely stand it anymore, he had to touch her before she left so he hugged her tightly.

“Ginti?” Mayu was surprised at the arbiters action. This was unlike him “Are you really ok?” He seemed almost as pained as she was. But arbiters can’t feel, that’s what he said, then why?

“I don’t want you to go.” He whispered, he wanted her to stay, she wanted to stay. But her soul was human, she had to go eventually, better sooner rather than later. She took a deep breath, she had to go now.

“Ginti, I have to go, you know that. I’ll be ok, my soul will be reincarnated and after that life, it’ll come back right?” She didn’t know what she was saying, she thought it was the right thing to do, to go, to let her soul continue existing in the living world. “I promise I’ll keep my soul pure, so that it will never be sent to the void!” She knew that she probably had no choice in that matter, and she knew that Ginti wasn’t so convinced since he hugged her tighter.

When the elevator dinged, signaling it’s arrival the arbiter took a deep breath and let her go. She looked up at him, his expression was neutral, still he didn’t look at her. So she turned around and walked to the edge, only one more step and she was inside. Before she took that step she removed the bear from her hair, releasing her hair from the bun.

“keep it…” she turned around to look back at him, handing him the bear “as a reminder. please.” He looked at the bear and then finally at her, accepting her gift, hoping that it would work as a reminder, he never wanted to forget her.

Mayu walked inside the elevator, no longer being able to keep her tears from falling, but she still smiled when she looked back at him “Guess this is goodbye.” She didn’t want to say goodbye, she wanted to stay, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to love him. She loved him.

Ginti nodded and the elevator doors started to close, she was leaving, she was going to be reincarnated, it was okay. Then she said something he never expected to hear from her, or anyone for that matter.

“Ginti, I love you.” and the doors closed. He stood there in utter shock, that girl loved him, Mayu loved him.

\----------

Ginti would have to stop thinking about that now, he had a job as an arbiter to do. He would have to keep on judging human souls.

Memine jumped up on the counter and he petted her with his free hand, he still had Memine at least, it was something. He then took the new Kokeshi doll, the one that seemed to have more makeup than any of his other ones, and tied the bear to it. He felt like it belonged there.

He kissed his finger and placed it on the head of the Kokeshi doll “I love you too, Mayu.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the need to break my(and possibly your) heart with this
> 
> you're welcome


End file.
